


余兴节目

by Eunia



Category: Fate/EXTRA
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 14:33:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12559524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eunia/pseuds/Eunia
Summary: 如果金闪闪和扎比子曾经在冬木市见过的脑洞垃圾lofter





	余兴节目

人物剧情ooc  
*没有逻辑没有文笔  
*感觉并没有什么金女主= = 

岸波白野对她十七岁以前的过往没有一点记忆。  
那些岁月大片的留白，在那段时间里她能够记起的只有她的名字。  
而被卷入各种奇怪事件中的她早就不再去试图回忆，即便偶尔她还是会一闪而过的产生如果能记起那些事就好的念头。

 

然而真当这个机会来了的时候，她反而有些不知所措。

 

朴素简洁却富有生活气息的卧室让她没有由来的安心来下。  
床单和窗帘是好看的淡绿色，就像春日第一枝新叶，书架上放着各式各样的绘本以及充满幻想世界的小说书籍，书桌上是翻开的作业本和工具书，草稿纸上有不知所云的句子以及涂鸦。

 

岸波白野站在立式的全身镜前，看着镜面倒映出的自己的模样。  
与肩头齐平的棕发，还没有完全张开的五官，一个十岁左右的女孩子。  
她记忆中没有一点印象的，十七岁之前的自己的模样。

 

现在是1994年，岸波白野是一个正在就读五年级的小学生。  
她记得自己上一秒还抱着晚饭的食材，一阵晕眩后便在这个大概是她的卧室的地方醒了过来。

 

时间年份全都是从房间里悬挂在墙壁上的日历中了解的，至于位置。  
打开的电视机里正播放着天气预报，明天的冬木市也是一个与名字不相符合的温暖的日子。

 

岸波白野对冬木市的所有印象来自于吉尔伽美什，那位金发的从者偶尔会提起那个城市，说是一个寒酸的小城市，可是看过窗外的夜景之后，岸波白野只觉得对方从未真正意义上的理解过寒酸的概念。

 

她合上手里的手账，觉得还是要认真的分析一下现在的局势。  
也不知道那位金发的从者会不会发现超时未归的自己不见的事，也不知道对方有没有可以跳脱时间的宝具。

 

和一般的孩子不同，十一岁的岸波白野看起来是个早熟的人，从手里这本手账就可以看得出，井井有条的日程规划并不像一个普通的孩子会做的事。  
书桌上的便条贴备注了一切需要注意的事，很细心，但是细心的有些过头。

 

父母都在海外工作，年幼的少女独自一人在这里生活实在是有些古怪。  
而岸波白野怎么回想，也无法记起现在这位“岸波白野”超过一个月之前的记忆。  
“真的是非常的奇怪。”她轻车熟路地洗好澡换上白色的睡衣躺在床上，即便有很多疑点，可是现在已经不早，明天还要上学。

 

不管多少岁的岸波白野，都是一个会按时抵达学校的好学生。

 

和远坂凛在同一个小学里读书是岸波白野没有想到的。  
她更没有想到的是，凛居然比她年纪要小。  
不过这位远坂凛并不是和她相识的那位，应该说是类似于异时空同位体的存在吗？

 

有固定的玩伴，算得上不错的成绩，11岁的岸波白野就是一个与其他孩子并没有多大区别的个体，可是她不能在这里待下去。  
特别是在隐约感觉到了那位金发从者的气息之后。

 

岸波白野在人流涌动的商业街上奔跑着。  
那位金发的从者不喜欢人多的地方，可是又偏偏会乐意寻找高处，俯视着人流。  
她看到了——！

 

即使是在人群中，岸波白野还是看到了那头金发，一如既往没品的大金链和蛇纹裤也就只有他会那么穿着上街。  
她来不及想这个时候的对方还不认识她，在刚刚感觉到对方气息的瞬间，她就毫不犹豫地往前罢了。

 

希望这位难搞的王对孩童多几分耐心和仁慈。  
她看到那个人在路口站定了下来，猩红色的眸子望着熙攘的人群。  
就要——

 

吉尔伽美什从刚刚开始就感觉到有人在跟着他，他不屑知道理由也无暇去知晓那人究竟是谁。  
看在气喘吁吁却不肯停下地追逐着自己的愚者的坚持上，他勉强就不去追责对方的无礼。

 

然而那个人最终却没有真正的追上来，在之前自己停顿的路口放弃了。  
真是无趣。

 

岸波白野环顾着周围，一时不太明白自己为什么会在这里。  
她记得自己应该是要去超市里买一些晚饭的食材，天天吃外卖对她的身体也不是好事。  
看了一眼之前自己前进的方向，岸波白野没有一丝留恋的转过身往回走。

 

这个城市因为什么在动乱。  
普通的民众不知道发生了什么，可是岸波白野感觉得到。  
或许这源自于她的魔术回路，如果从现在就开始好好锻炼的话，说不定会成为一个优秀的——

 

一个优秀的什么来着？  
岸波白野停下手中的笔，明明是一直会想到的词，可是就会突然想不起来。  
算了，这样看来应该并不是什么了不起的大事。

 

岸波白野是在医院内醒过来的，据那位温和的护士所说，她是在课上突然晕倒的。  
没有一点征兆没有一点病况。  
最终医生也只能将其归结于过分疲劳。

 

她可是一位早睡早起的好学生呢。  
岸波白野依靠着病床上的枕头看着夜幕下的冬木市，在那个瞬间她听到了巨大的响声。  
“欸——？”

 

远处刺眼的光亮让她没有忍住抬手挡了一下眼。  
在下一个瞬间她觉得自己快要不能呼吸了。  
有什么东西正带着满满的恶意和邪念向这个城市扩散。

 

真的是一场到最后都让人无法理解的闹剧呢。仅仅披着一块红布的吉尔伽美什发出一声轻笑，可他并不讨厌这样的结果。  
在英灵座漫长又无趣的日子后，可以见到这样的情景也算是有趣。

 

什么样的人类可以在经历这种浩劫活下来呢？  
吉尔伽美什突然想到，即使接触到这世间最邪恶的黑泥，也可以存活下来的人的话……或许……

 

原本跟在吉尔伽美什身后的言峰绮礼看到吉尔伽美什的脚步顿了一下。  
他顺着对方的视线看去，发现在废墟下露出的一截手臂。  
在这种时候不论长者还是幼童都是平等的，就在言峰绮礼准备往前迈开步伐的时候，他看到那截手臂极其微弱地动了一下。

 

“这可真是值得夸赞啊。”  
获得肉体的金发从者如此说到，或许是因为刚刚受肉后的一时兴起，他朝着那截手臂的方向走了过去。

 

手臂的主人非常的幸运，唯独那一块区域的废墟并不是特别多。  
“你想要做什么呢，吉尔伽美什？”言峰绮礼见吉尔伽美什只是静静地看着那个地方却没有任何的举动。

 

岸波白野觉得自己的身体很痛，她被什么东西压住了无法动弹。  
她想要休息一会儿，可是身体却不受控制得想要从压制住她的事物下脱离。  
如果不做些什么的话，可能会死的。

 

她还不能死。  
至少现在还不行。  
“呵。”

 

她听到了无比熟悉的笑声。  
一般情况下，任何人都会呼救，可她有一种直觉，现在的她即使呼救了那个人也不会帮她的。

 

那个人只会恶劣的看着她在逆境中挣扎。  
明明是我的——  
岸波白野好像握到了什么东西，柔软却又温暖，随后便又一次失去了意识。

 

“这个孩子的病以现在的技术——”  
“冰冻起来的话或许——”  
“即使痊愈那些失去的记忆也不会——”

 

她在做梦，她听到了很多人围着她议论着什么，有看不清面容的一对夫妇站在她的床边流泪。  
仪器的响声吵得她睡不着，可是她又没有力气睁开眼皮。明明是在梦境之中，可是为什么她会觉得那么冷呢？

 

还有脸颊好疼！  
“真是胆大妄为，毫无戒心的杂种，居然敢坐在这种地方呼呼大睡。”啊，这个讨人厌又恶劣的胖虎腔调真的是耳熟的不行呢。

 

“还不醒吗？那就让本王把你从楼上扔下去——”  
“我醒了！”生命受到威胁的瞬间，岸波白野睁开了眼，没有一点悬念的对上了那双猩红色的眸子。

 

她感觉到了熟悉感，并非因为对方是与自己朝夕相处的从者，在月球背侧遇见之前她或许就见过了。  
“我做了一个梦。”

 

岸波白野见金发的从者挑了挑眉，示意自己继续说下去。  
“没了。”  
“你是在戏耍本王么杂种。”

 

“只是开个玩笑。”  
岸波白野回答道。  
-END-

扎比子抓住的是披风  
为了抢回披风的闪闪把扎比子从废墟下拖了出来（？？  
脑洞成文各种莫名其妙乱写一通系列


End file.
